


Achilles' Ears

by Palesilver



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bondage, Clothed Sex, Dominant Woman, Ear Kink, Ears, Elf Ears, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Het, Humiliation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Glorfindel, Tickling, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palesilver/pseuds/Palesilver
Summary: A visitor to Rivendell is caught off guard by her curiosity towards elves... and so is Glorfindel.





	1. Ears

Many unbound elves that remained in Middle Earth had long ago given up ideas of celibacy, starting to quietly seek comfort in each other's arms as the realization of their fate set in and hope for the future waned. This was not commonly admitted to other races, however, as it was considered very unwise to lay with mortals. Still, there were some who deemed the possible reward greater than the risk. 

Lord Glorfindel was perhaps the most shameless of those that considered themselves of lax morals. He felt lucky that Rivendell had been the city that he was destined to protect during his second life, as travelers were very much welcomed by Elrond and he never had to wait too long to find excitement. The returned Vanya liked meeting new faces during the day... and even more so during the cover of night.

Currently the golden haired lord found himself sprawled out on his plush personal couch within his bed-chamber. His eyes were closed and his head slightly leaned over the arm to spill his thick wavy hair down the side. To an outsider, he would have appeared to have been napping if not for the long finger, which lazily traced the rim of a blackberry wine glass.

He had completed his scouting mission and subsequent report for the day. As long as he completed his duty, Elrond did not take any interest in how he spent his free hours. Dark blond lashes fluttered and the guard captain opened his eyes slightly to peer at the human woman who was seated beside him in the firelight. 

Glorfindel had shared a bed with a greater number of humans than any other elves he knew of, but even he had never seen one with skin as dark as she. Her black hair was spongy and curled into tight ringlets. She had one of the sweetest, shy smiles, which made him instinctively want to protect her. What intrigued him most, though, was how the palms of her hands and soles of her feet were still just as pale as his own. Those hands were now drawing circles on his bare chest as their owner knelt between the elf lord and the padded back of the couch. 

Amara glanced down at Glorfindel. She watched him take one of her hands, gently mouthing the soft skin of her inner wrist. With her free hand, she felt how his strong body seemed to vibrate with untapped power. He was relaxed but tightly coiled simultaneously, a hallmark of the fairest race and especially of their warriors. 

Yet he still seemed different than the night before. The look in his turquoise eyes confirmed her suspicion. They absolutely smoldered with hunger. I will devour you soon, they inwardly blazed.

Glorfindel was more permitting of being explored tonight. The dark woman felt a tendril of excitement as she stroked a loose lock of golden hair behind one ear, accidentally grazing one of the points. The corner of the elf lord's mouth involuntarily twitched in uncertainty and he almost pursed his lips. This sudden quirk did not go unnoticed by Amara. All elves are renowned for their composure, she thought. Surely their gods would not have given them such an easy weakness? She gave one lobe a gentle stroke.

Immediately, one large hand came up from behind and squeezed the entire right side of her waist, _hard_ , startling her from her contemplation. The ancient being had interpreted her order of thoughts easily enough, being thousands of years old and well-versed in observing humans.

"Amara," he breathily voiced through parted lips, "do you know what that does to elves?"

"Will you let me find out?" she asked in her raspy, warbling voice.

"I shall, if that is your wish. Although," he squeezed the hand around her waist harder, almost to the point of causing her pain, "My kind may have your strength tenfold, elven ears are very delicate. Do **not** bring harm to me."

The small woman moved to straddle the blond's muscular chest. She had a perfect view of his beautiful face beneath her. Every breath he took gently swayed her body up and down. She began by tenderly kneading the lobes. 

"Aiiii.... that is nice," he sighed through petal pink lips. Glorfindel willingly let bliss overtake him. It was not often he was pleasured this way, even when amongst other elves. His partners usually preferred for him to take control of the situation, as many were drawn to his larger size and strength, and he was always happy to oblige. Bringing both hands up to massage her curvaceous backside for the time being, he guessed that the little human would quickly grow bored and expect him to take her as he did the previous night. 

Little did he know that Amara did not have that in mind. She knew that she would most likely never have this opportunity again in her short life. As she dragged her soft fingertips up the shells of the blond's ears, she relished how his entire body shivered in response to the slightest movement. He had been so stoic last night! 

"Ai!" she had reached the tops and was now lightly tugging at the pointed tips. Glorfindel's solid body arched underneath her. She was touching the most sensitive parts of his ears and the elf felt curls of pleasure creep down to his member. It was only when his cock flexed against his loose silk leggings did he remember he was still halfway clothed. 

The mighty elf tried to warn her, "Amara! My leggings! You are going to undo me if you are to continue!" 

She only smirked down at him through hooded eyes. Surely women did not find pleasure in making a male finish so quickly, especially in his own trousers at that?! Would she not ridicule him after?

He all but panted now, his leaky cock rapidly twitching behind its silk prison. The golden haired lord felt an immense tingle pool in his lower belly. He was quite surprised by its growing speed and intensity and mentally prepared for the fact that he would make a fool of himself before Amara. The pleasure coiled tighter and Glorfindel could do nothing but wait for what would surely be a colossal orgasm to descend upon him. 

Amara never stopped teasing, watching the enchanting blue eyes squeeze shut and shapely lips open to release a silent, jagged breath that morphed into a keening cry. He helplessly convulsed underneath her, and he would have nearly bucked her off his torso if not for the firm grip his hands still had on her soft hips. 

Glorfindel was not sure how long he lay there catching his breath. When he at last opened his eyes to face her, he was shocked to see not disgust, but pure satisfaction written all over her darling face. The black orbs were fixed upon him and held no trace of disrespect. 

A small hand cupped the side of his face and Amara leaned down to envelop Glorfindel's lips in a harsh, pillowy kiss. 


	2. Achilles'... Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel wants to be try being more submissive to his new lady friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *spoiler* So this chapter contains more overt (but still mild) femdom. There are no ear things this time.

Glorfindel lay nude across the elegantly carved white oak table. He smiled inwardly, but otherwise made no facial movements, remembering Elrond's bewildered grey stare when he had asked for a full sized, but short in height, dining table to be delivered to his quarters. A few days later, when it had been carried in large pieces to his rooms, other elves had stopped to spectate. They likely wondered why Glorfindel needed a whole dining table to himself when the majority of Elrond's house ate in one of the rooms adjoining the Hall of Fire. 

This night marked its first and only use. Today was special. Glorfindel hoped he would get a taste of erotic powerlessness. This idea was, surprisingly, not Amara's request, but his own. The legendary warrior had wanted to be restrained this time, and Amara, nay... most people, would be too weak to properly subdue him by force. Glorfindel had then come to the conclusion he needed thick suede bonds, which he now proudly donned across his hands, feet, and midsection.

The elf lord trusted Amara. She had been here for a few weeks now and he ascertained she was much too gentle to try and hurt him, as evidenced by the pillow she had insisted on placing behind his golden head. Truthfully, he had been intrigued by her reaction to their last dalliance. The quiet woman had seemed so pleased with herself. What was she thinking about him at this very moment, being on full display before her? The elf could not see her, as he had also asked to be blindfolded.

The ancient elf did easily visualize her location in the room, however, as all humans made noise when they moved. Even Elrond's sons, who were mostly elven, could not always silence the innate heaviness of their feet. He knew she was leaning over her leather bag full of trinkets, rummaging through to find whatever item she deemed appropriate to begin with. He had forewarned her of his wish to be bound, but Glorfindel had not known that she had taken to the markets until yesterday afternoon. Lord Erestor, Elrond's chief advisor and close friends to both, had mirthfully informed the reborn elf of Amara's whereabouts with a rare and devious glint in his eye. 

Glorfindel had resisted the strong urge to peek inside the bag when Amara arrived. He supposed he would find out soon enough now that he was restrained with skillfully crafted leather. His pointed ears perked as he finally heard the shuffling sound of the small woman walking over to him.

The golden haired lord listened to the human softly breathing as she held some sort of metallic object in her hands. His hearing was sharp enough he could hear how, ever so slightly, her nails had clinked against the object as she brought it towards him. The blond hadn't realized he had been holding his breath until it rushed out of him in anticipation.

Amara started tying the blunt mithril object to the space just under the head of his now erect cock. Aha, he recognized what it was now! Glorfindel had heard that these small objects were favorite bedroom toys of many elleths. There were rumors of a slight magical enchantment that could cause these objects to vibrate on the command of their owners. Glorfindel liked how it was small and smooth, but still heavy enough to weigh down his cock and press it into his drum tight belly. 

A tickling sensation on the left side of his rib cage caught him off guard and cause Glorfindel to startle. Amara seemed to have sneakily brought a large grey goose feather to the table with her, which was now working in teasing circles down to his navel. Very, very few people knew he was quite ticklish in a few areas. For a fleeting few seconds, he wondered if Erestor, his closest friend, had actually met with Amara in person and had given her pointers. The wavy haired elf didn't remember telling his human companion his other innocent weakness. He certainly had never had enough wine to ever spill secrets to her during their visits. Perhaps she had simply guessed fortunately? No! It had to have been Erestor... Amara had known to move directly to his torso!

Glorfindel squirmed in his soft bonds against the onslaught when he felt a second feather added to the mix. He didn't care about hiding his excitement anymore and he grinned, showing his smooth, slightly oval-shaped teeth.

"You have a captivating smile," she whispered excitedly as she dug the feather tips between his sculpted abdominal muscles, outlining them, "It is a shame I can only see it by teasing it out of you!" Thrashing his head from side to side, Glorfindel could see now why she had insisted upon having the pillow. 

Amara was entertained with Glorfindel's reactions so far, but still largely unsatisfied. She stroked the feathers down Glorfindel's smooth, hairless legs and rested them upon the bonds that hugged his ankles. Glorfindel had gone quiet as she studied him from her vantage point. The tall elf lord's feet looked clean and surprisingly soft and... very vulnerable. 

Dropping the feathers, the human dragged the pad of one finger up one of the pink arches and watched as long toes spread in protest. She thought she could see Glorfindel trying to control his breathing and decided to try scribbling at the middle. It was only then that she finally heard it... the lilted, tinkling sound of the balrog slayer's laughter! It was over all too quickly and she wished she could linger, but alas, this was not all she had planned for this night. She started to remove the ankle straps.

"If I untie one of your legs, will you raise it to your chest?" 

"Oh...? Oh! If you plan on doing what I think you will, then I must warn you... that, ah.... I have never done so at all before. Please proceed carefully." With that, the elf lifted one of his long pale legs into the requested position. His ears caught the sound of a pop and then the elf soon felt warm oil drizzle down the cleft of his cheeks. 

The mighty blond's vision returned and he realized Amara had removed the blindfold. Amara was standing beside the table with her hand upon the tilted leg, peering downwards. Her inclined head was at an angle facing away from him, so he could not fully read her expression. Red flushed over his high cheekbones at the intimate view Amara surely had, and he almost wished for it to be returned to hide his embarrassment. 

Still, he couldn't help the fact that his cock twitched when Amara ran a finger over his opening. Exactly what would she do? How would it feel? He was not young nor naive, but he had simply never encountered anyone, be they elven or human, who had wanted to perform this. 

She applied slight pressure and twisted her finger, causing the elf's ring of muscle to wink and eventually yield without pain. Once the digit was inside, Amara turned her head over to look at Glorfindel. His deep blue eyes were now closed and brow wrinkled in concentration, but otherwise he seemed relaxed. She crooked her finger upwards, searching, and felt flesh that was slightly spongier than the rest. "Ooooh...Is this it?"

His eyes flew open, and sharp gasp let Amara know she had found her target. When she began stroking circles around the spot, she saw Glorfindel's cock start to seemingly bounce. "Aiya!," he puffed, "I... I have never felt _this_ before... please, do not stop, Amara!" Glorfindel thought the new sensation was incredible. With every stroke of the woman's finger he felt as though he was continuously passing the point of no return. He felt the primal urge to try and grind on the penetrating finger, but alas, Amara had never bothered to untie his midsection. His wavy golden hair bobbed as he threw his head back against the pillow with a moan of frustration.

Clear fluid began to leak from the tip of the elf's cock, dripping down over the shiny mithril vibrator that was still tied to the underside. Amara had actually forgotten earlier about this toy and willed the magical device to turn on. She couldn't help but giggle when the vibrations cause one of the thick drops to fly away and hit the mighty elf lord on his own chin. Glorfindel never noticed, however, as he was unable to shift his focus away from the sensations that threatened to end his sanity.

The elf's moans were sharper and higher now and he barely got out a few words between heavy breaths, "Amara! Aiya! I cannot stop myself from spending!"

"Don't! Hold it back." 

"Please! I **can't**!", he begged her. 

"GLORFINDEL, HOLD IT IN!!" 

Time seemed to stand still when Glorfindel heard Amara raise her voice at him for the first time. Gone was the meek woman he had met. As he gazed up at his tormentor, the elf lord was reminded of the first time he had seen Amara from below. He had thought it to be interesting that while elves blended into trees, she blended into the shadows. The reds and yellow of the candlelight flickered across her skin. Her full, pouty lips were set in a stern line. The expression in her black eyes was akin to that of a dragon hungrily staring down at its prey, he thought. She was truly breathtaking. He wanted nothing else but to please her, to step up to her challenges and meet her demands.

Is this what it felt like to fully surrender to another's power? 

Glorfindel could feel the heat pool in his face and chest from the blush caused by the impending orgasm. His skin had long ago broken out in a sweaty sheen from effort. It felt as though thousands of feathers danced along the inside of his cock and arse, all of them putting forth their greatest effort into teasing his sensitive flesh into a twitching submission. 

The huge blond grimaced as he ran out of time. He shook inside his leather bonds, trying to arch upwards, the intensity of his release out of his control. "Valar!" he shrieked between harsh panting. The convulsions were strong enough that the thick white ropes his cock emitted coated his square jawline. 

Glorfindel felt like he was floating during the languid aftermath. He licked the sweat that had beaded on his upper lip, lazily regarding Amara's curvy, shadowy figure as her hands flitted about his skin while cleaning him. "Did I disappoint you again?" he softly asked in a voice she had never heard. 

"You never did." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the type of femdom I wish I could see more of. I like when men are vulnerable and lose control, but don't enjoy causing them pain or seriously toying with their emotions. Those latter parts seem like they are a staple of femdom for whatever reason. That being said, I am not trying to intentionally exclude anyone. If anything in this story interests you, please let me know! I try and write scenarios I don't often see.
> 
> Also, you might have noticed Erestor was a bit naughty. He may get his comeuppance in another story I am in the process of creating.


	3. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Erestor get his comeuppance?

Black eyes peered over the white library railing at the strange human on the ground level floor. Erestor was behind a desk seated on an inner balcony that overlooked the large library. He would use this space whenever he did not mind being bothered and did not need the total privacy of a closed office for his work. Sitting here was also an excellent place to simply observe almost anyone within the building. 

The human sitting below had never once asked for his help here in the library, however, and the elf was glad for that. Erestor had spoken to Amara only twice so far. He inwardly cringed, remembering that one of those times had been right after consuming too much wine. Not only had the conversation topic turned inappropriate, but he had also betrayed one of Glorfindel's closely kept, albeit innocent, secrets. What kind of Advisor was he to be handing out secrets to near strangers?

Without warning he felt a pair of hands firmly rest upon his shoulders, caressing him lightly. No one would _dare_ touch him so boldly, except for one. 

"Tauriel?" the advisor questioned as he turned his head. Erestor had known some of the elves from Mirkwood had arrived earlier today, but not that Tauriel was among them.

The Captain of the Woodland Guard only smiled down at him, softly stroking Erestor's pale cheek with the back of her knuckle. She then pulled the raven-haired elf to his feet and tightly embraced him, lowly whispering in Sindarin, "Did you keep your promise while I was gone?"

"Aye. I haven't spent myself since you last left Imladris."

The fierce elf-woman reached through Erestor's thick and formal black robes to find him fully hard beneath his leggings. "Excellent. I imagine you will be quite sensitive, then." Her jade eyes spied one of Erestor's quills. She twirled the feathered edge along her plump bottom lip, saying, "Why don't you sit back down for me, Advisor?"

"The human is right there beneath us!"

"She is turned the other way, engrossed in her reading. I am certain she can't hear us. She didn't notice me walk in. Has she even seen you up here?"

Now that he thought about it, no, he didn't think Amara had ever noticed him ever sitting here. Erestor _did_ dress in all black, possibly making his form difficult to see for a human at this distance. He slowly sank down into his chair.

"Good. Now rest your hands on the arms of the chair." Tauriel somehow found thin, white rope and began typing the advisor's skinny wrists down. Her delicate, but bow-calloused hands unlaced his leggings and caused his arousal to spring free. Gently sitting on the desk, the auburn elleth once again held the quill.

She waved the feather just out of reach of his erection, taunting him. Erestor's cheeks were flushed and his full lips parted in anticipation of her touch. Ever so gently, the tip of the feather stroked just underneath the head, the most sensitive part, causing it to ooze a drop of clear fluid.

Erestor's black gaze locked as Tauriel's other hand snaked its way into her own leggings, rubbing furiously. _Valar, this is sweet torture,_ he thought. The elleth knew exactly how to undo him, and the dark elf loved how cruelly she did it.

The plume sped up, and Tauriel now stroked the whole underside of of Erestor's cock at the same pace she caressed herself. He could feel traces of orgasmic tingles starting to grip him, "Oh... Tauriel... it is too much!" 

"Up and down... up and down," she teased him, grinning and pretending to ignore his plea. Erestor's erection throbbed with his impending release and he braced himself against the back of the chair.

"Tauriel... Aiya! I will make a mess!"

"No, you won't!" And with that, Tauriel completely froze, silently panting as her own orgasm took her. She was so agonizingly beautiful, Erestor thought. The ellon wished his hands hadn't been tied as he watched her pleasure from his dizzy pre-orgasmic haze.

"But _I will_ ," she murmured.

All too soon, Tauriel was standing back on her feet. She set the quill down and then did something that the advisor couldn't comprehend. Wickedly smirking, the red-haired elleth smeared her excess juices on his upper lip, then walked away, leaving him and his arousal abandoned on the uppermost library floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... am so sorry Tolkien. 
> 
> This story has 100% gone off the rails. I have no idea where it is going, but I think I like it.
> 
> I will admit that the only reason I chose Tauriel is that I didn't want to make another female OC. I actually don't even remember her personality from the movies. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> The only reason I added hobbit movie tags is because that is the only place she is found. I apologize for the resulting tag clutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I am a brand new fanfic author, but I have browsed LotR stories for a few years. I've seen a few plot lines where elven ears are erogenous zones, but never any where they directly induced orgasms. I decided to make one. I also added a sprinkle of gentle femdom (my preferred kink) because there isn't a lot of that at all... like anywhere. 
> 
> This is my first work, so I am a little nervous about posting it. Please let me know if you liked it and what you think!


End file.
